


the shot heard round the world

by hanorganaas



Series: International Fanworks Day [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, And thinks Grant Ward is hot, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, John Sheppard is too old for this, Rodney Apparently Stands with Ward, Ronon doesn't like Traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Ronon or Rodney are happy with the latest development involving Agent Grant Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shot heard round the world

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH AGENTS OF SHIELD PLEASE AVOID THIS AT ALL COSTS!

There was always a good reason John Sheppard was hesitant to watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D with Ronon and Rodney. Testosterone mixed with beer often lead to chaos.

“THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!” Rodney squealed at the dead Victoria Hand and Grant Ward standing with a gun. 

“TRAITOR!” Ronon roared, “if this were to happen on Sateda we would have executed him.”

“HEY HE COULD HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED FOR ALL WE KNOW,” Rodney screamed, “My sweet hunk could have not had done it on his own!” 

“He did it on his own...he’s a traitor!” Ronon growled back. 

John who sat in the middle of them sighed and stood up.

“You know what I am not going to be involved with this,” He said looking at the two of them. Ronon looked like he was about to kill someone while Rodney had tears in his eyes. “I’ll feign judgement until next week.”

As he walked out of the room, he saw Rodney at the corner of his eye hugging the image of Grant Ward on the TV with Ronon moving to sip his bear. 

“Don’t worry sweet prince we’ll get through this,” He whispered.

John only rolled his eyes.


End file.
